Sailor Moon (Sailormoon) Celestial
by Baka Jenchan
Summary: This is the story of Crystal Tokyo. It is set after the series end of Sailor Stars. (Note: This was written in 1996, MANY things had to be revamped because of the show's ACTUAL end in '98)
1. Celestial : Intro

Before any of this is put up I'd just like to do all the disclaimer crap. Okay, I DO NOT own ANY part of Sailormoon or any of it's characters or ANYTHING. I am not in affialiation with Naoko Takeuchi (the creator) or TOEI animation (Nice peoples that made the animation version). I am simply a fanfic writter mooching off of someone else's storyline and making it my own little story. There are some characters that appear throughout this story that are not in the original Sailormoon series. Those characters are MINE. I would use names here.. but then I'd spoil it. ^.~ 

Also, This is a fanfic that was wirtten by me in the summer of 1996. Well, needless to say that most of the story had to be re-written because of the end of the Sailormoon series in 1998. So, not all the story is in it's orignal context. Actually... none of it is, the old computer I had all these stories on crashed and I'm re-writting them from memory. Please bear with me as I try to re-create my many MANY chaptered Sailormoon fanfic, I know it's not the best one out there, but I do hope you enjoy! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ 

The sun slowly rose over the horizon of the long hillside. The light richly spread out over the vast countryside. It slowly warmed the grass, the flowers opened out of their night's rest. It poured on the houses and the glittering tall towers of the crystal palace. The glistening prisms emitted the sun's light down on the entire kingdom, reaching it's newly given rainbow glow far past what the eye can see. The light setting in on the houses and palace, of course, arose the sleepy inhabitants therein... 

"Momma?" The soft plea came from outside of the bedroom door. A small hand quietly pushed the door open and a tiny pink haired girl stood silhouetted in the door frame. Her hair slightly ruffled and her nightgown hanging loosely off her left shoulder. She tightly clutched a small ragged stuffed rabbit in her hand. 

"Momma?" She again quietly asked into the darkness, prodding for an answer. 

This time there was a response from the lump of silky sheets. Up sat her mother, golden hair flowing down her back and behind her. She looked at the little girl with a smile sparkling in her eyes. Their blue tone giving the little girl the reassurance she needed as she jumped up into the bed with her mother. 

"What is it, dear?" She smoothly asked the small child. Straightening the crooked nightgown softly. 

"It's morning. Aren't you and Poppa going to get up now? Don't you have places to go and stuff?" She asked her innocent red eyes staring up at her mother. She cutely cocked her head to the side slightly to give the added effect when she wanted to know anything. Her mother smiled and put her hand on her child's head. 

"Actually... I think that I don't want to work today. Today I think that Daddy and I will spend the day with you. We haven't done that in a while, have we?" 

"Nope!" The little girl's eyes lit up with excitement and anticipation. She smiled and giggled as she jumped off the bed and ran away to go get dressed for the day. 

As the mother smiled after her daughter she was startled as a a hand curved around her stomach and pulled her back slightly as her husband moved up behind her, resting his head on her shoulder. "You think it's really wise of you to promise her all that? I mean, we do have a lot of things to accomplish everyday. There's not too many days we can take off, it's not like our jobs can find people to replace them." Her husband said coolly into her ear. She continued on smiling as her husband pulled himself over to the side of the bed and ran his hand through his black hair. 

"Honestly, I do think that we can take a day off," She said as she stood up, her nightgown flowing down around her as her long hair shimmered as it fell below her feet, turning to face him. 

"After all Mamo-chan, we are King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo." 

**Bishoujo**** Senshi Sailormoon**

****

**Pretty Soldier Sailormoon**

**_Celestial_**

Serenity pulled the curtains open and let the warm sunlight hit her face. She gave a light sigh to let out that last little bit of doubt of what she was going to do that day. She pushed the crystalline door open and stepped out onto the balcony. As the pure sunlight played on her whole body she smiled as she looked out on her kingdom. Her Kingdom, it still felt like a wonderful dream. Long ago she would have never even dreamed that this was to be her destiny.

She was a normal 14-year-old junior high student when suddenly a talking black cat appeared into her life. She was astonished when this cat granted her magical powers. Later to find out that there was a man protecting her and everyone she had come to be friends with were her sworn protectors and that man, who protected her, was her love from another life. She was the Moon Princess, the daughter of the most giving Queen Serenity who banished the evil that sought to take away all. She gave up her life and let her daughter live, allowing her to be reincarnated on the planet that she was afraid to let her go to in the first place. There were many battles ahead, but Princess Serenity would be ready for them all. She remembered when her daughter, Chibiusa, Small Lady, had come to the past to save her future self. She remembered vividly how she hated her future daughter because her boyfriend gave all his attention to her. She remembered the shock she felt when she found out that this little intruder was her daughter, and the love that grew between them rapidly. How she got through those years was beyond her comprenshion. There was so much she'd gone through.

Later, she found out there were more Senshi, more protectors that had appeared. She now had the assistance of Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Uranus, Pluto, Saturn, and Neptune. Her daughter then came back again and was her small companion. She had lived with so much. Much of it was fighting, so much of it ended in tragedy. Her friend's dying, more than once, the heart break of her lover leaving for a foreign country without her. Each time she had to rely on herself, and the power within, especially when that power that was called upon in the form of the ginshoishou the crystal that if all it's power was used could have killed her. The realization that she was going to have to take the world's weight on her shoulder and build it from the darkness that was formmed around it scared her sometimes. Nevertheless, she overcame Chaos, the most evil of evils, and meet some rather strange persons from another planet who's future she also saved. 

Finally, the struggles she made getting through the end of high school, being able to go to America to study with her fiancée at Yale. Then getting through the end of her college career as she was planning her wedding. Being able to marry the one she loved the most, she was able to become a mother. She was finally at peace with her destiny, chaos had been defeated many years ago, and the world was a blissful place. Then there was a sudden stop, the world was in a sudden stand still. She only knew this from a story. A story that her future husband told her so long ago. She knew what had to be done. With the help of the ginzuishou (Silver Crystal) she was able to awake the world from it's untimely slumber, creating the utopia known as Crystal Tokyo. 

Serenity looked out at the clear blue skies. She ran her hand along the railing as she uttered words she never thought could come from her mouth again. 

"_Ai no senshi no.. Serra fuku bishoujo senshi. Serra muun. Tsukini kawatte ohkishoiyo..." Her words played on her lips as if they were spoken in the most hushed of whispers. The full lips turned to a short unsatisfied frown. She spoke only a bit more before turning her back and walking back into the palace to figure out what she was going to do that day with her family. _

"Sailormoon... You're only a legend now. You live in the hearts of children. That's where you should be. That's where you should stay. Forever."


	2. Celestial Chapter 1: Return

       Sun still shimming over head the glistening city of Crystal Tokyo, stood the Crystal Palace. It stood beautifully, towering over all that was before it. Outstretched beneath it was the city of Crystal Tokyo, the Neo Tokyo that was brought out of an eternal sleep by Serenity. It's lush green hillsides brough even more beauty to the large city. The palace's wide span sent a shimmer of light far off into the reaches of space. Inside this beautiful city is a story. A story unlike anything that Tsukino Usagi had ever faced before. A story that would change history itself. A story that would change not only the world, but the universe...

       "Hey! Usagi-chan!" A tall brown haired girl was wading in the shallow end of the huge pool inside of the crystal palace walls. Her tall lenthy body was onyl half-way submerged in the cystal clear blue water. Serenity smiled as she stepped out of the dressing room. Her slender body dawned a light pink bathing suit. With a sparking sheer over her suit to block her very light skin from the sun's rays. She smiled over at her best friends. Four girls were over in the pool area. The borwn haired girl in the pool. A long black haired girl was also in the pool. Up on the side of the pool was a  short blue haired girl reading a book with her sunglasses on. And a happy blonde was running after a little blonde haired girl around the pool's edge. There was another group of adults that were residing on the other side of the pool, but Serenity figured that was the way that they liked it. A very tall dark green haired girl was looking out over the pool. Two semi-tall girls, an aqua haired girl and blonde girl, were there also. The two stood hand in hand watching over a little black haired girl slightly older than Small Lady.  _This is the way it should be Serenity thought. __We can only be happy like this... This is the way that everything has to stay, this is the way that everything will be all right. Everything is fine. It's prefect. _

"_Ne__!__ Ordango-atama!" Rei teased as she shouted out to her friend. "Are you going to come in here and join us? Or are you just going to sit there with that dumb look on your face all day?" She stuck her tongue out teasingly as Serenity ran over to her friend's by the pool side. Serenity jumped into the pool to join Makoto and Rei, along with her other lifelong friends, and her family. It seemed like one of those days you never want to let go. In the middle of summer when the sun is it's brightest, when the breeze is just barely threre. The wasn't a cloud in the sky. As Rei splashed Serenity with water Serenity smiled as she looked up into the sky. She was there with her former senshi, she was there among her people, and mostly she was there with her family. The day was truly prefect._

_            In the far off solitude of space however, there was a different story brewing. One with a child left motherless. She was a forgotten and lonely child. She was never really taken care of by  her mother, she didn't know who or if she had a father. Her mother was taken from her when she was very young, she didn't know anything of her mother, only what the shadows in her heart told her. Only what the chaos that had raised her told her. She was going to eventually get revenge, revenge on those who had hated her mother so. Her mother hadn't done anything wrong either. She perused her dream, she wanted to be with the one that she loved, only there was a cruel and unhearted Princess in the way, in the end her mother was trapped, like she was now. In the far reaches of space, without anyone to guide her. Maybe that's when she was born, all she knew was one day she woke up and her mother wasn't there, she knew that her mother had gone to fulfill her wanted destiny. Only... Her mother never came back. She lived the rest of her life on her own, the hate welling up inside, the need for vengeance growing... And today, was that day._

            "So, where is it?" A tall sleek woman asked the servant bowing beneath her. The hall was suddenly silenced, all that were in attendance in the great hall looked over at the young woman asking the question. Her hair was a dark red, her slender body was perfectly shaped with a purple__

_ dress flowing off of her every curve.__ Her eyes, a cold, deep, piercing green; her nose, small. Her eyes were pointy, almost elven, an inherited trait from her mother.__ Also inherited from her mother were small, demonic horns protruding from her shoulders. In a word, she was exquisite, flawless perfection. She stood over the servant with superiority, evident by the way she sneered and held her head high. She tossed her hair back over her shoulder nonchalantly, annoyance clearly spelled across her face. She made a wiggling gesture with her fingers as she extended her hand towards the servant. _

"Give it to me. Now." She said as she stared down at the woman, her eyes betraying the excitment she was trying so desperately to hide. The servant woman looked up slightly at the girl, her face half covered and smirked as she surrendered the black necklace to the young woman. She then stood up and stalked out of the silent corridors of the hall, her hood flipping back while her purple hair flowing as she vanished._ The red haired girl cocked her head back as she skeptically looked at the woman walking away._

"I felt a power from within her, but no matter, I have gotten what I have asked for and now I will complete was I was asked to do long ago." She held up a staff in the air. The room suddenly darkened as the staff's dark energy swirled around the room. The staff seemed to be nothing but a stick with an entwined branch wrapped around the top half of it. The woman motioned from something and two males quickly pulled a large chest out from a well hidden spot. The dark power soon enswarmed the box and the lid burst open revealing a box of pure ashes and soot.

"Yes, that's right, you know your master well, do you not?" The young girl smirked as she now held the staff with both hands she swung it over her head, her eyes now a solid glowing yellow color. She looked as if she were possessed, and yet, she had total control.

"You who were denied your destiny! You who was vanquished before your task was through! Power of chaos that was banished to every heart of the humans, now I summon you! Take your true self! With these ashes that are left of you, TAKE FORM!" 

The violent waves of energy threw all that were in attendance back, the woman with the stick fought to keep her balance and control of the spell as she slowly took the tip of the staff and hit the opening of the box. There was a shock wave of energy that threw her back. She screamed as she slammed into the tall stone chair behind her.  She was barely able to look up and see the lifeless form of a human being in the place of where the ashes had been. She evilly smirked as she tried to stand herself up.

"This... This is the beginning... Sailor Senshi. You... Took my mother's life from her, now I'll be able to stop you. Now.. She will be able to stop you. I, Jenneyl, will make sure of that. Arise... Arise Queen Metallia, also in your other form Beryl, my ill fortuned and destiny deprived mother."__

_            Serenity giggled as she sat back into one of the lounging chairs. She had been watching Endymion and Small Lady playing in the pool. Endymion was throwing Small Lady into the air and catching her. They continued playing as Serenity had gotten out and wrapped a towel around the bottom part of her body. She looked back up into the sky, smiling and content._

"What?" She said as she squinted and looked a little harder into the day sky. A small dark colored spot was right around where the sun. She leaned back up and looked more intently as it seemed to grow.

"Momma!" Small Lady's cry came and snapped her out of her staring state. She turnned her head quickly to her small daughter.

"What is it honey?" She said as her daughter ran over to her, tears brimming in and around her eyes._ The little girls pink hair was bobbling up and down as she ran to her mother as she held out her outstretched arms, wanting her Mother's comfort.___

"Momma, I fell... And I scrapped my knee!" The small child cried as she climbed up into her mother's lap. Half sobbing half hoping for her mother to take care of her wound.

"Okay okay" Serenity stood up carrying her sniffling daughter into the pool house room that was about 100 yards away. She openned the door and set her daughter down on the couch that was near the slidding door. She quickly located a kit with some bandages.

"Are you have fun today Small Lady?" Serenity asked her daughter thoughtfully as she wrapped the little girl's scrapped up knee. The little girl seemed to have totally recovered from her wound was lightly chatting with her mother.

"Yes! Having you and Poppa and Auntie Ami, Rei, Mako, Minako, Michi, Puu, Uncle Ruka and Hotaru-chan all together is wonderful! Not to mention that I get to play with my cousins!" She smiled giddily and her mother was finishing up binding her wound. That is how Small Lady referred to them, the Senshi's children. To her, they were her cousins. Family. The way she saw them, and the way she'd always see them.

            It had happened sometime ago that Serenity had pretty much adopted her Sailor Senshi as sisters. But as each one of them married and moved back to their own home planets to colonize everything had gotten somewhat quiet. It was always supposed to be that the senshi were to stay in Crystal Tokyo and protect the queen. Serenity would have none of this. It wasn't fair that her friends should be deprived of a full and wonderful life on account that she needed protecting. She had already set up barriers where needed and she only wanted her friends happiness. Yes, having them all back certainly was a treat. Besides there had been nothing to protect her from since Galaxia, and that was an eternity ago, when they were all 18. Chaos had been sealed, it was locked in the hearts of all humans, where it was supposed to be. But something... Serenity quickly looked up, there was something wrong. That feeling her her heart, she felt as if something had been taken from it.

            Serenity's happy thoughts and fears were quickly interupted as a scream emerged from the pool area. Followed by many yells and shouts. Serenity stood up quickly as she turnned to the door. People were running away from the area quickly and there was a huge commotion and panic. Everyone running to their homes, back and forth. Serenity's eyes widened as she looked around and saw the fear in people's eyes, in their screams_.  No! No... this is.. it can't be... _

"Mars! Make sure Serenity it okay!" Serenity heard Haruka yell out to Rei. But Serenity had already bolted for the door as soon as she saw her people running around. She knew something was happening again. Something that shouldn't have, but was. her life was supposed to be "normal" she was supposed to just beable to live her life and not have to fight anymore. No more fighting! That's all she ever wanted!

"Small Lady! Stay here!" She turnned and gave her daughter a worried look that Small Lady returnned as she headed out the door. She'd never seen her Mother like this before. She was scared, and she didn't dare disobey her Mother.

            "Mars!" Serenity yelled as Rei ran her way. Rei had barely reached Serenity before an ear deafening ring had sounded out that made the senshi drop to their knees and the glass nearby shatter. The entire crowd was temorarily imobilized and everyone had stopped in their tracks. Serenity's eyes moved to the sky to see the small dark spot had grown huge, and was heading right their way.

"Small Lady!" Serenity had turnned back to see if her daughter had been cut by the glass shattering inside the pool house.

"We need to get you back inside!" Rei said as she took hold of Serenity's arm and started to forcefully move her back to the secure location of the pool house. At the same moment however the sky had turnned completely black and the winds now suddenly raged out of control. The Senshi had buckled down to keep from flying away. Suddenly at the heart of the storm a small evil giggle had started very quietly. Serenity was looking up and was preparing to find a new evil to face a new obsticle she had to over come, a new way that she had to find her destiny. Instead when she looked up she found the past. A past that always haunted her, a past that had come back.

"Beryl..." Serenity said as she eyes blanked out and a look of pure horror washed over her entire face as she fell to the ground.


	3. Celestial Chapter 2: Abduction

"Beryl!?" Serenity repeated as she hit the floor. She sat sprawled on the floor, looking up at this... this woman she had killed so long ago. What was the meaning of this? Why was she back? Who did this? So many questions were flowing through Serenity's mind as the evil Queen desended into her view. 

Queen Beryl floated down majestically, her daughter faithfully at her side. She glared bitterly down at the senshi. Metiallia had taken her body to finish off that Tsuki no Hime, but had failed. Meanwhile, her soul had been encased into the orb that Metallia had once floated inside, a bitter and lonely existence.  But she could not return to her real body,for it lay in the ashes left behind in that fated battle between Metallia and the cursed Tsuki no Hime. Her daughter had studied the black arts, willing to go to any lengths to reincarnate her mother. 

"Jenneyl." Beryl beconned.

The nearly identical woman knelt beside her mother.

"Yes, Queen?" She asked, her head slightly bowed as the pair made contact with the ground.

"Kill them." As Beryl's spiteful glare turnned from the senshi to Serenity, the cold respite deepened. "But leave the Princess to me." She snarled.

"Yes, Queen Mother." Jenneyl turnned, her earings clinking as she turnned her head sharply towards her enemy. As she lifted her hand into the air, a stream of black emptyness flowed from her hand. "Black void!" She yelled out as she threw the dark, radient energy into the middle of the swimming area. It seemed to stay dormant for a short time, then started swirling around, sucking up everything in sight. Jenneyl laughed maliciously as the senshi tried to hold thier ground, clinging to anything they could find.

"Easier than taking candy from a baby." She smirked as she flew toward her victims, ready to follow up her attack with an even deadlier blow.

"Dead... Scream" A ball of pure, magenta energy flew at Jenneyl, stopping her rampage.  She barely had even the time to react. 

"Kusho..." She muttered under her breath as she wipped a stream of blood from her cheek. "Think that was the extent of my powers, senshi? You think wrong..."

But instead of attacking, Jenneyl suddenly jerked her head to the side as she felt another's presence.  Now the battle would get interesting. She closed her open hand and the vortex that was whirling within stopped. She smirked as she abandoned the senshi and rushed to where her mother was floating above Serenity.

"Tsuki no Hime..." Beryl spat.  She looked down at the beautiful woman Princess Serenity had turnned into. Despite her beauty, fear was encased in her bright blue eyes. Beryl smirked as she turnned, just barely looking over at Serenity.

"It seems the perfect Princess has grown into a Queen. I see you also have ensnared the heart of Endymion once more. I was dearly hoping that wasn't so. After all, one of my most trusted informants told me you and Endymion were a thing of the past. Rubeus... dare you lie to your Queen?" She turnned her head, so her vision could extend to the tall, red haired man at her side.

"My Queen, when I had last heard of her, she and Endymion were at odds with one another." He kneeled at her feet just before...

"Rubeus!!" Jenneyl flew towards him, encasing him in an adourous embrace.

"Rubeus...?" The name rolled off Serenitys tounge with surprise.  How could he...?  She was too much in shock to comprehend another nightmare from her past now stood before her.  He was supposed to be dead. "You... Esmerodo..."  Serenity stuttered.

"Not a fitting end for such a man." Jenneyl purred. "Who do you think lead the attack on Crystal Tokyo? Wiseman?" She laughed scornfully as she turned, Rubeus behind her. "Wiseman was a fool.  I gave him my promised power, but he used it as he sought fit, not as it was destined to be used." The black moon insignia flickered onto her forehead while she smirked. "Pluto may control the time gates, but perhaps while the Small Lady was missing, she... misplaced a key?"

Pluto grabbed for her belt of time keys.  It was true.  One was missing. But how could it have been gone so long before she noticed?

"I watched him in battle.  He was quite strong, just the man I needed for the battle against you senshi. We fell in love, but Esmerodo..."  Jennyel cused.  "That arrogant wench was always hovering over his shoulder.  So, it was decided to stage Rubeus' death so we would no longer have to deal with those indolent fools. And how quickly they fell after that.  None of them fit to fight such weak senshi.  But it doesn't matter.  Because now, now we're a family again. Me, my love," Jenneyl's gaze shifted to Rubeus, then Beryl, "and my Mother."

Beryl looked down at the incappacitated Serenity, but Mars quickly moved to stand between them. 

"We killed you once, we can kill you again!"  Mars challenged.  Beryl's narrowed eyes glimmered as Mars was hit by an invisable power and tossed aside like a doll.  Then she tossed her head back and laughed.

"You must be mistaken.  I do believe that _I_ had killed _you_."  Beryl grinned wickedly.

"Mars!" Serenity yelled as she rose, but was quickly frozen in place but a familiar dread.  She looked up, and just as centuries before, Beryl was right beside her, ready to deal a painful blow.  A consuming fear weld up inside her as she looked into that malicious face once again.  Beryl just smirked as she lifted the hand that would strike.

"Serenity... you took everything I had... and now--"

"Momma!" Small Lady screamed as she looked outside the door of the pool house. Her mother was so close to this scary lady.  She had to help her Momma.  She had to do _something_. She stepped outside the pool house and started running towards her mother.  But before Small Lady could get anywhere near Serenity, Jenneryl scooped up the little girl by the top of her swimming suit, and looked at her intently.

"Hey, Rubeus!" she exclaimed, mirth dancing upon her face.  "It's the Rabbit!" She tossed Small Lady in the direction of Rubeus, and he caught Small Lady and held her up by an arn. "Well, well.. so it is." Rubeus smirked.  "I can't count the times I tried to catch you."  Small Lady started to whimper and cry as these strangers held her up, toying with her as she tried to rescue her Momma.

"Small Lady!!" Serenity screamed as she strained to see what they were doing with her daughter, but caught a swift blow to the stomach as she did. She collapsed in pain.

"Serenity!" The senshi yelled as they all advanced toward their fallen comerade. Beryl moved her hand to the side and created an energy wall. Nothing was going to stop her from getting her revenge, not a thousand, no a million senshi. They all looked helplessly onwards as thier Queen was on the ground, and thier Princess was held captive.

"Your daughter I assume?" Beryl moved infront of Rebeus who held the small, crying child. Beryl ran her hand over Small Lady's cherubic face, then grabbed her by the throat. She struggled as Beryl took her from Rubeus that way and glided slowly back over to Serenity.

"Endymion's child as well... I'll enjoy destorying her... and all you hold dear!" An energy swarmed around Beryl's hand as Small Lady cried out and Serenity screamed, "STOP!!!"

There was a sudden light streak that flashed onto Beryl's hand. She dropped the poor child back on the ground and looked over to Serenity where Endymion now held his wife safely in his arms.

"Don't touch my daughter..." He glared at Beryl as he helped up Serenity and continued to look at the others around them. The Senshi couldn't do anything, and Endymion knew it, it was up to him now to free his family.

"Endymion..." Beryl still had that lustful look in her eyes. If only he'd choosen her... then they'd be unstopable! 

"You were foolish not to choose me! And now you will suffer the consiquences!" She grabbed the child and disappeared. Rubeus and Jenneyl followed in suit.

Serenity's eyes glazed over as she realized what had just happened.

"SMALL LADY!!!"

As soon as Beryl left her barrier wall disinigrated and the senshi ran to Serenity and Endymion. They didn't know what to do... they hadn't done thier duty and protected Small Lady and Serenity. They hung thier heads as Serenity sobbed into Endymion's shoulder.

"Kuso.." Mars punched the wall of the pool house, silent tears falling from her eyes as she did so. She was powerless when she had faced up against Beryl. How could the Queen now have so much power? She was a match for Serenity when she was just a Princess, but now.. all this new power..

Saturn started to sniffle was Pluto comforted her.

"We will get Small Lady back Hotaru... don't worry..."

"Senshi..." Serenity stood slowly and quietly as she moved towards the castle. The Senshi followed her silently. She moved past the great halls, and into a locked room. She slowly held out her hand, the great doors swung open as several small pillars in the room lit up. Each pillar held a henshin brooch from a differnt time in Serenity's past. She moved past all the minor ones, she instead grabbed the pink hearted one with golden wings at the end of the corridor.

"We're going to get Small Lady back, one way, or another. Minna! Henshin!"


End file.
